Scarafice
by VladimirMoriyama
Summary: The Okumura twins have wound up in "The Lost Village," thanks to a troll demon. A ritual to sacrifice twins. A familiar ritual but the only one that worked with fraternal twins. Will Yukio and Rin be able to make it out or will the ritual ruin their lives forever? Hiatus because I want this story to be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Rain poured down causing the Okumura twins to take shelter under a tree. Lucky for them the branches were so thick that rain could not touch them. Yukio sighed while staring at his cell phone; still no signal. He glances at Rin who was sulking big time; his lips pursed and his arms folded over his chest. Earlier Mephisto had ordered the twins to track down a low level demon near the Minakami dam; just the two of them. Rin had been so energetic about showing Yukio just how much he had grown as an Exorcist. Now Rin was mumbling to himself kicking the dirt once he shoved his hands into his pockets. Yukio couldn't help but hid a grin from the circumstances; he did want to get this over with but seeing Rin's reaction was worth it.

"Yukio can't we just go find the demon? So what if it's raining?"

"Rin can you see anything?" Yukio answered. Rin glared in front of him before squinting his eyes trying to see. He lowered his head to watch his foot.

"I could just use my flames as a flashlight."

"And warn the demon of our location. Rin think for a second would you," lectures Yukio.

"But it's a low level demon. We should be able to catch it."

"How can we catch it if we can't find it? We wait until the rain dies down a little before searching...Another thing, we are ordered to kill it."

"I know I know. We have to because it's been killing anyone that comes here." Pounding rain was once again all the twins heard which irritated Rin. He opened his mouth to speak once more only to have a small green troll greet his face; it was hanging upside down from a branch and stuck its tongue out. Landing on its feet the demon turned away from Rin and smacked his butt before running off in to the rain. Rin's eye twitched while Yukio grabbed his older brother's arm. Laughing echoed through the area which angered Rin even more. He shook Yukio off and chased after.

"Damn it Rin" Yukio hollered. Keeping his gun close to his side, Yukio had to choice but to follow.

Rin slid to a halt when he lost any presence of that green bastard. He took in a deep breath and held it for ten seconds. He turns around to say something but notices Yukio is not with him. Rin's eyes grew wide and he cusses to himself; Yukio was going to be highly pissed. Rubbing the back of his neck, Rin decided to back track and hopefully find Yuki. After what seemed like an hour Rin stopped and gritted his teeth; he felt like he was going in circles. How could rain disguise everything? He was starting to hate rain as much as he hated fog. Irritated, he began yelling Yukio's name.

The rustling of a bush nearby caused Rin to spin towards that direction. When nothing emerged he cautiously walked closer; if he was lucky it would either be Yukio or the troll. A small gasp left Rin's mouth when his foot landed on nothing causing his body to shoot directly down. As Rin tumbled bumping into the mountain, he tried grabbing at anything to stop the fall. He thought about using his Kurikara sword, shoving it into the earth, but he couldn't get ahold of it. His breath was knocked out of him when his head smashed onto the ground; he was unconscious.

Yukio kept his guard up while searching. He'd rather find Rin than the troll. A twig snapping caused Yukio to pause in his tracks and listen. His peripheral vision alerted him to a figure running past; he began the chase. Cursing the rain, Yukio managed to lose whoever he had ran after. He messaged the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. He was beyond pissed. He had ordered Rin not to be rash; Rin had not listened like always. Again there was someone running past, Yukio had to change directions to follow. Yukio soon stumbled over what resembled a statue of a person. Awkwardly apologizing in case it was a grave or a shrine, Yukio quickly found his footing.

Yukio stopped running. One second it was pouring rain, and then the next there was no trace of rain at all; except for his clothes. Scanning his surroundings, Yukio grasped the fact that it was night. He flicked his phone open and stared at the time; 1:25 pm. Mephisto had warned them that this little troll did have some powers over time. Yukio shoved his phone back into his pocket and hurried off; he needed to find Rin fast.

As Rin lay unconscious a since of warmth slightly awoke his mind. He tried forcing his eyes open but they would not listen. He even tried moving his body but with each small twitch pain shot through him. Rin could tell there was a fire nearby and that his right leg was bent back; he could not tell if his leg was broken yet. Rin moved his head to the left hoping he'd coax his eyes open but all Rin got was a ripple of fatigue. Before Rin was out again he felt the presence of someone; he prayed it was Yukio.

Once Rin was under, a small child around the age of seven, walked up to the limp body. His shaggy black hair covered his eyes which he tried brushing out of the way. The boy studied Rin's face before poking his body; he grinned. The child scurried off to fetch something; when he returned he was clutching a crimson butterfly in his cupped hands. He plopped down onto Rin's stomach and giggled. Rin twitched but did not wake; a sense of urgency came over the boy at Rin's movement. The boy shoved the butterfly into his mouth and swallowed; his neck glowed red. Swatting at his hair, the little boy tried to uncover his eyes only for a short while. He slightly leaned his body over Rin's, causing it to seem as if he was going to lay on Rin. His small hands traced Rin's neck before fiercely clinging to the skin. Rin's neck glowed red just as the boy's had.

Yukio was now following a path; he had no idea where it went but he felt in his gut it was how he'd find Rin. He grumbled to himself and trudged along as his clothes hugged his body. They needed to dry badly. Yukio promised he would kill the demon once it was found in hopes to get back home. He wasn't sure what time period he had been taken to or where he was; he only knew that they needed to get home. As he continued to walk a horrible feeling clawed at his gut; he quickened his pace. Yukio began to run when what seemed like a child waved at him then took off at top speed. The younger twin ran past a tori gate without a single doubt yet gulped when he skimmed his new location. Torches aligned the far side of this hill lighting medium sized stones that circled a flat stone similar to a bed. A chilly breeze rushed by which made Yukio hug himself to maintain heat. Movement in the middle of the small Stonehenge redirected Yukio's attention back to the stone bed. His eyes stayed planted to that spot wide with worry. Laying on the stone bed was Rin; blood leaked from his head.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

There was no doubt that something wet was plastered to his head. However every time Rin touched his head there was no sign of the liquid. Rin shook his head trying to lose the foggy feeling clouding his mind. The fog slithered from his mind into his sight; he gained tunnel vision. The fog cupped his eyes, erasing his peripheral vision ticking Rin off. Rin let his anger fade to be replaced by confusion; he found himself trudging through a village. Rin commanded his body to stop multiple times but was ignored until a glimpse of shimmering red flashed in front of him. His feet came to a complete halt almost forcing Rin to fall. Flapping in front of the demon was a crimson butterfly. Rin felt his hand extend towards the bug and watched the butterfly float above his fingers. After four seconds of watching this bug, Rin felt the butterfly land on his neck; Rin who was not afraid of bugs became terrified once the butterfly perched itself on Rin's skin. Rin could not see but knew this butterfly somehow wrapped its wings firmly around his neck and disappeared.

Rin's eyes snap open as his hands went to his throat. Nothing was there. He sighed. Rin jumps when something warm touches his cheek; his eyes frantically lock onto the suspect. Yukio stares down at his older brother worried even though his thumb and index finger were pinching Rin's cheek. Rin swatted Yukio off him and sat up, noticing blood dripping from his head. Yukio removes bandaging from a hidden compartment and convinces Rin to let him wrap them around the wound; Rin may heal fast but Yukio wanted to be safe. Rin quickly became irritated when he felt his heavy clothes cling to his body; however his curiosity kicked in when he realized it wasn't raining anymore and his location was odd. Rin joins Yukio and sees the village down below. Yukio grabs Rin's tail before he jumped off the ledge; Rin went to his knees. Rin was going to yell at his baby brother until he saw Yukio removing his clothes and hanging them above borrowed fire. Rin did the same and sat down.

"I thought you'd be wearing some embarrassing underwear," Rin jokes.

"I'm not like you brother. I just hope our clothes dry fast," Yukio replies glancing around, hoping no one would see them.

"What? My underwear aren't embarrassing."

"What about the one with the black cats?"

"Hey they looked like Kuro and you have a pair too."

"Only because you clicked buy when I was shopping for new ones online! Anyway Rin why are you injured?"

"Hmm? Oh… Actually I don't know. I was chasing that troll and then…. I think I fell."

"Rin we need to be careful, even more than before," with a sigh he explained to his brother their situation. They sit in silence until their clothes are fully dried; Rin quickly covers himself and taps Yukio's shoulder.

"Then all we have to do is find the troll and make him take us home."

"You make it sound so easy Rin."

"Come on let's go find us a troll," he grabs Yukio's hand and drags him into the village once Yukio was done putting his clothes back on. Even though they were in high school this strange moment of holding hands reminded Yukio of their childhood. It half relaxed him while also half way irritating him and Yukio didn't know which emotion to act on. Rin's tail stands tall once they stop in front of the first house greeting them; crashing noises mixed with footsteps pounding along the wooden floor, were coming from inside. "He's in here," Rin informs sliding the door open and running inside. Yukio grumbles to himself while cocking his gun.

"Stop hiding," a voice whispered behind Yukio. He spun around but found no trace of anyone. He shoved his foot forward in an attempt to search but was stopped by a breaking noise. Turning back to the house he sees Rin huddled to the door frame while the lamp post above the door was now littering the ground.

"Rin!"

"I was coming to get you. I swear it was an accident." Rin shrinks when Yukio walks past him.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Yukio asks while in the process of opening the second door.

"I get the feeling you don't believe me."

"You could say that. Should I believe your demonic instinct?"

"Yes damn it!" He answers shoving past Yukio and kicking the door in. Yukio slapped Rin upside the head once he caught up. Rubbing the back of his head they each take in the room. It looked abandoned.

"Where is the troll?"

"Um… He's somewhere in here."

"Want to repeat that?"

"Don't get mad at me! Once I walked in here my senses weakened!"

"Weakened?" Yukio blinked at Rin.

"Hide and seek!" echoed a voice through the house. "Find me and I'll tell you how to get home. Hide and seek!"

"That damn demon is toying with us!"

"Don't act reckless Rin. All we need to do is find him and we can get out of here." Yukio had grabbed Rin's elbow, letting go he walks ahead yet again taking control. Rin reluctantly followed and shoved his hands into his pockets. As they searched the front Rin kept scratching his throat, at first it was only lightly but while leaving a small room Rin began scratching harder. As Yukio was going to stop him, Rin gasped and pointed down the narrow hallway.

"Yukio someone ran that way," Rin said before taking off. Yukio chased after finding his brother trying to open a locked door in a smaller hallway. Across from Rin was a staircase which Yukio thought would have been better to go up. Instead he joined his brother. "Stupid door!"

"Rin just break it," Yukio sighs. Rin freezes and slowly scans over to Yukio.

"Really? Even though you lectured me earlier?"

"There are too many locked doors in this house, so yes Rin I am giving you permission to break the door." Yukio rolled his eyes when Rin innocently smiled and tore the door off. Rin tossed it aside and walked inside. Again there was no sign of the troll. Rin roughly kicks a wall behind a table only to have it cave in, reviling hidden stairs. A split second later a journal and some object fall off some hidden shelf. The twins just stare at each other for a second. Yukio picks the object up and inspects for damage, though when Rin sees it's a camera he snatches it from Yukio and looks it over. Ignoring his brother, Yukio skims through the journal while Rin tests the camera. He takes several pictures of the room then focuses his new lens on Yukio; one picture had Yukio pointing his gun towards the camera. Rin flips the camera around so it's facing him and moves it about trying to get a good shot. Yukio lets a soft "hm" escape his throat.

"What?" Rin asks still messing with the camera.

"This journal says that camera is called the camera Obscura and takes pictures of 'what should not be seen.' In other words Rin, ghosts."

"This Camera catches ghosts? Is it an exorcist tool or did someone just get lucky?" As his question ended Rin hit the button and a flash blinded him for a second. Rin gasp as a crack swam through the lens only to shatter the entire camera in two.

"Well it doesn't matter now since you broke it," Yukio held back annoyance mixed with a hint of laughter. Rin dropped the camera and grabbed Yukio's shoulders, shaking him hard.

"WHY DID THE CAMERA BREAK?! IT DIDN'T BREAK WHEN I TOOK THE OTHER PICTURES!... AM I UGLY!? WAS BON RIGHT?!"

"Rin stop shaking me!" Yukio ordered failing at trying to grab hold of his brother. Both freeze when a thud against the wall outside the room enters their ears. Yukio grabs Rin's wrist and pulls him into the hall. They follow the thudding up the stairs across from them only to break open another door. Before sniffing out their troll demon Rin got that itching feeling; he tried ignoring it. Yet again Rin clawed at his throat hoping to stop the itching, when Yukio noticed he slapped Rin's hand away. Rin hollered at Yukio as if a tantrum had erupted inside of him which confused Yuki. Trying to calm his older brother down Yuki pointed out that Rin's neck was a crimson red and could wind up bleeding soon if he continued scratching. Rin mumbled under his breath and began the hunt. Not caring anymore Yukio joins Rin in rampaging through the room trying to find their new friend. Yukio finally stands in the middle trying to think of some logical plan, as Rin runs around continuing his search.

"Yukio."

"This is getting us nowhere."

"Yukio"

"I'm tempted to let Rin burn the entire house."

"Yukio!" Rin shouts pulling Yukio towards him by the shirt collar. When Yukio looks up from his whip lash he sees an old woman standing there. She was hunched over letting her white hair cover her face. However Rin's alarm was brought on by her transparent body along with the blood knife clutched in her hand. Rin checks Yukio's body in case the blood belonged to him; to his relief Yukio was fine.

"Instead of a troll we found a ghost," Yukio says irritable. As Rin opens his mouth to rant with his brother the ghost threw her head back and screeched loudly before charging at the twins. Yukio shoved Rin out of the way and slid to the opposite side. Yukio aimed his gun at the woman only to realize his body was paralyzed; he wasn't afraid but he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Don't hide," Yukio heard once again only this time the words echoed through his ear as if someone was standing directly behind him. Rin unsheathed Kurikara and met the ghost head on. Yukio wanted to order his brother to stop but that was also something he could not do at the moment. The instant Rin swung his sword, his flames along with the ghost caused a blinding explosion, knocking both twins off their feet. When Yukio came too, small patches of blue flames ate at the wood; however that was not Yukio's source of concern. Rin was missing. Yukio forced himself onto his feet and hurried out of the room. His worry level rose higher when he saw Kurikara lying near the front door. Yukio took the steps two at a time, sheathed the sword, slung it over his back, and hurried outside.

Once again Rin was watching through tunnel vision. One second he was fighting that ghost woman, the next he was standing under a bridge connecting two houses. A small giggle made Rin's blurred vision focus upon a young child standing in front of him. The boy offered his hand to Rin and hesitantly Rin's body forced the demon to take the child's hand. Crimson butterflies shot out from the boy's body once their fingers interlocked. That strange fear of the butterflies crept into Rin's system. The boy led Rin down steps and through huge double doors; as they shut behind Rin he felt as though he wouldn't see Yukio again. The boy made clucking sounds with his tongue as they crossed a bridge; he was extremely happy. A loud chuckle bounced off the water causing Rin to turn his head; the only part of his body he could easily control. Sitting atop the bridges railing, smiling wicked back at Rin, was the little green troll.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Hatred emitted from every pore stitching together Yukio's skin as terrified hazel eyes stared into the barrel of a gun. A small gulp echoes through the village as troll gets the courage to glance up. Once the troll left Rin's side he hummed to himself while skipping up the stairs. However as soon as he landed on a lamppost a gun was shoved in his face. Now both were locked in a deadly game, one that would surely result in the troll's life ending. Yukio cocks his gun and traces the trigger.

"Wait wait wait! You can't kill me!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because you need me to find your brother." He smiles when Yukio lowers his gun and places it back in its holster. "I'll help you find him… if you promise not to kill me."

"After everything you've done?!" Yukio snaps causing the troll to flinch and cover his face.

"How about…. I'll help you find Rin and send you both back home… If you let me live?" He challenged Yukio's deadly gaze only to grin widely when the younger twin sighed in defeat.

"If I ever have to hunt you down again I'll end your life"

"That's fair," troll giggled to himself. Yukio eyed the camera obscura that was now resting in the green bastard's hands; two pieces. "Have you heard of _all gods' village_?"

"No… Is that where you have taken us?"

"Yes. Another name of it is _the lost village_ because on the night of a ceremony the village vanished. However people could become trapped in the spirited away village by simply walking deeper into Minakami forest."

"What type of ceremony?"

"Ah! Interested? Yay yay! One twin sacrifices the other to appease the hellish abyss."

"Sacrifice?" Yukio begins feeling nauseous as he realized why the troll took them to this particular time.

"Younger must strangle the older. The village disappeared because one twin ran away while the other had to be killed by the village. Her anger spilled out of the abyss and killed everyone. That night replayed until twin girls accidentally stumbled upon this village and performed the ritual. However you two are further back in time than that horrible night. The only time fraternal twins were successful and I made sure they were ghosts! How brilliant am I?" With his question Yukio shoved his gun back into the troll's face. With a yelp he covered his face and peeked out through his fingers.

"We are not going to perform that ritual."

"You'd better get your brother back before you both fall into that day."

"Where is Rin?"

"I'll show you but you have to escape the village by yourself. If you do that, then time will be restored."

"How do we escape?"

"There is a passage under an old tree. You should be lucky this is before the time they closed off that exit. It's a good thing you two are exorcists."

"Why?"

"This camera fights ghosts. Your brother had so much demonic power that it just broke," he laughs while pretending to fix the camera. Troll unhinged his jaw and swallowed both parts of the camera; Yukio tried ignoring the strange sounds coming from the troll's throat.

Yukio stares at the large lock engraved into the huge double doors. Groaning he glances to the troll who was searching lazily around a tree. An exited eep echoes through the air as troll pulls a millipede from its dirt home. Yukio quickly looked away before watching the demon eat the bug. Trying the doors again, Yukio pushes against them hoping they would open; he had no such luck. He rested his forehead against the wood and took in a deep breath. Yukio jumped when something slimy touched his hand. Looking down he sees the troll tugging on his hand; some yellowish liquid dripping from his wrist. Yukio yanked his arm back and shook the slime off.

"Oops. I eat messy," troll laughs.

"Please tell me that wasn't your spit."

"I can't because it was," he laughs again. "You won't get that open unless you have a key… Or break it. Your call. If you want the key you'd have to look all over this village." Troll's eyes go wide when gunshots erase his hearing. When Yukio returned his gun to its resting place the butterfly lock resembled cheese and was hanging from the door. Yukio then swung open the doors and hurried across the bridge. "Could have warned me," troll whined while rubbing his ears.

Still in his strange haze, Rin watches himself stumble down a corridor. The child who dragged him inside this house vanished at some point but Rin couldn't remember when. Rin decided to fight against his body but every time he tried he became more intoxicated. He felt himself losing to sleep which coxed him to let his body take over; however his stubborn attitude had upset whatever was leading him to become angry. His body continued to shut down. He opened his mouth to scream for Yukio but no sound came out. Through blurred vision, Rin saw a door slowly open in front of him. He knew he had opened it but he couldn't feel the door on his fingertips. Standing in the middle of the room was the little boy from before. He turned towards Rin with a huge smile on his face. Rin's legs carried him to the child and buckled under him so he was eye level with the child. Rin's conscious state evaporated once the boy wrapped his hands around Rin's neck; Rin's body became limp.

Yukio's ears picked up heavy footsteps once he opened the main door to the house. Ignoring a warning from the troll, Yukio let his ears lead the way. Slamming the left door open he ran towards the second door and within that small room and swung it open to the point it fell off. Tossing it aside, he enters a corridor where instinct told him to continue straight. Troll whistled down at the door as he crawled over it; he was positive he would wind up dead if he stayed with the younger twin. Yukio let cuss words fly when he came to another door. When he entered the room behind this door he searched it with his eyes. No life to be seen. Yukio was going to turn around and try another freaking door when a thud from the other side of the room made his feet freeze. Hope filled him when he heard the creaking of another door opening. Dressers and shoji walls blocked his vision of the other side, irritating him to no end. Bounding the corner Yukio catches a sight that nearly knocks the breath out of him; the lower body of a demon being dragged away, a tail the last visible thing before the door shuts.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

High levels of anger arose within Yukio and he could not fathom why. Slowly opening his eyes, he was positive there was someone standing in front of him; however everything was blurry and he could not tell who. A slight sting spread across his face which made him realize was the source of his anger. Glancing sideways he witnessed troll slapping his right cheek. His hand shot up and grabbed the demon's. Troll frantically pointed at the figure in front of them which confused Yukio. He stayed confused only for a second when he remembered what happened. As soon as he stepped after his brother, Yukio doubled over with pain.

"Would you kill it already?!" Troll hollered when the figure started walking towards them. Yukio's vision stabilized letting him see a man who was missing his left eye. Troll slapped the pistol into Yukio's hand before cowering behind the exorcist. Yukio had to steady the gun with both hands before he could even shoot. When he did the bullet smashed into the ghost's right eye; a scream came from the man before he dissolved away. Yukio sat there for a moment letting his breath return and strangely took in the sight. In front of him was a garden that was nestled next to some stairs; Yukio groaned. Water splashed his face and bounced off. Looking up he noticed the roof was missing over the garden; it was raining.

"What kind of Middle first class exorcist gets knocked out!?"

"Shut up troll… I wasn't expecting…."

"Obviously not! And my names not troll. It's Tsuzuki!"

"I do not need to be on a first name basis with you." Yukio pushes himself to his feet and begins climbing the stairs. Tsuzuki follows once he looked around the room. "Why are you using me for protection?"

"I can't leave."

"Ironic isn't it."

"Shut up!... I didn't think your demonic powers would mess with mine."

"So if I left you alone you would die," Yukio thought allowed. The two rained silent until they came across a room where the lights flicked constantly and a hidden door. Yet again it was locked. Yukio jumped when a crashing sound rumbled the room; turning he sees Tsuzuki standing on the dresser he knocked over. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for food," he answers rummaging through the drawers. Tsuzuki blinked when he held up a key, Yukio snatches it and shoves it into the lock. Luckily the door unlocks letting Yuki swing it open. He feels someone staring hard so Yuki turns around ready to yell at Tsuzuki only to see him wide eyed at a young boy next to him. Yukio took in the boy; he could have been seven. The boy's brown bangs covered his eyes once he tried hiding from the younger Okumura's. He got the courage to peek through his hair over his glasses and let his eyes linger on the key now in Yukio's hands. Yukio did a double take when he saw the key; he had left it in the door. On impulse Yukio handed the key over; the boy smiled shyly before running off. Shaking Tsuzuki's question away, Yukio proceeds into the room where he sees a shelf full of dolls. To his left was a screen where the silhouette of a person sat with hands over their eyes. Yuki pressed his palm to his pistol as he slowly investigated. What he found behind the screen was an unconscious Rin.

"Rin!" Yukio yelped kneeling down to his brother and gently shaking him awake. Rin lazily opened his eyes and stared up at his baby brother; no recognition of who Yukio was. A few seconds flew by before Rin's eyes went wide and he clung to Yukio. Yukio tensed; it had been years since Rin had hugged him. Rin seemed to remember this and shoved Yukio away. "You were the one who hugged me."

"It was an impulse," Rin stated.

"What happened?"

"I… Don't really know. One second I was with you then the next I was… Walking down a hallway. That's all I remember."

"Can we leave? I'm freaking out." Tsuzuki asks eyeing the room. Rin blinks for a second before trying to grab his sword; he came up empty. Yukio helps Rin to his feet before shoving Kurikara into his hands. "Don't let him hurt me," Tsuzuki whimpers, clinging to Yukio's leg.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Tsuzuki knows the way out," he answers with a smile.

"We have no other choice but to believe him Rin. Until we escape this village we need him alive.

"And you believe that Yukio?" Rin manages to stay calm when he asks. Yukio nods which causes Rin to mumble to himself. Rin eventually swings his sword over his shoulders and begins to leave the room.

Our trio find themselves at the entrance of the building, arguing about exiting from the building. Tsuzuki kept insisting that there would be no leaving from that door. The twins were determined to force him out. During the argument Yukio's voice trails off while his brain is switched to high alert. He slams his hand over Rin's mouth and ignores a tongue; he'd get Rin back later. Tsuzuki automatically quivered behind Rin; no one made a sound. A raspy voice echoes through the house but no words could be deciphered. The three stood completely still as they tried locating where the voice was coming from. They didn't need to wait long because a face materialized directly in front of them; about five inches from their own faces. A body soon arrived with the face, revealing a man. Before the exorcists could defend, the ghost let out a deafening roar which sent out a huge shockwave that sent the Okumura twins smashing into the walls by the front door. With the blink of an eye Mr. Ghost had Rin by the throat, planning to take him away. Yukio watched as Rin tried struggling to get free. Searching for his weapon resulted in finding Kurikara lying beside him. Without thinking Yukio picked up the sword and unsheathed it; Rin's flames burst everywhere. Even though ghost became injured due to Rin's flames he would not let go; Rin was losing conscience once again. He was sick of it. So was Yukio. He readied the sword and charged. He was not about to lose Rin again.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update. Sorry this is a short chapter (seems short to me)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Rin's sword swung wildly over the place as the ghost tried pulling it from his chest. Yukio kneeled next to Rin trying to keep him awake. Rin needed a few seconds to breathe before managing to remain conscience. Noticing the suffering ghost, Rin grabbed his sword, slicing it in two. The trio let out a sigh once the ghost sizzled away. However they did not get a second to themselves for another man was standing in front of the exit. Rin readied his sword but Yukio dragged him through yet another door. Before the door shut behind them a voice echoed through the hall pleading with someone.

"Was he talking to us?" Rin asked.

"That isn't important right now Rin," Yukio half snapped dragging his older brother down a hallway.

"He had to be talking to one of you," Tsuzuki snickers. Both Okumura's stop and glare at Tsuzuki.

"What are you talking about troll?" Rin demanded.

"If you don't call Tsuzuki his name, Tsuzuki won't tell."

"Why you!" Rin growled balling his hand into a fist.

"Tsuzuki why would that ghost be talking to one of us?"

"The higher exorcist is smarter too," Tsuzuki laughs. "Fraternal twins were used in the sacrifice during this time. You two have stepped into their roles. The ghosts here see you two as those twins. One of you was hiding according to that ghost."

"Then that must have been the father."

"Some father if he wants one of his children dead," Rin said disgusted. Yukio forced them to keep moving trying to find another way out of this house when a memory came to mind; a memory of someone telling him not to hide.

"You said earlier we could end up performing the ritual," Yukio brings up.

"You remembered! Yep, Yep. If you stay here too long then you two will relive that day. Better hurry because once you entered this village you two already became the sacrifices."

"Then what are we standing around talking for? Let's go." Rin grabs Yukio's hand and forces him to walk. Yukio was occupied with his own mind that he didn't notice ever walking outside; Rin brought him back to reality by flicking his brother in the forehead. Yukio responded by kicking Rin in the butt before moving to the main entrances exit. While rubbing his butt Rin was scanning the area. Something seemed off. A giggle put everyone on high alert. Rin's tail stood from shock and a little fear when he spotted a little boy; the one he had followed earlier. Yukio pointed his gun at the child only to lower it. The boy walked straight up to Yukio and held out his hand.

"Kaito let's perform the ritual," he giggled.

"Stop hiding," resonated in Yukio's mind. Yukio slowly outstretched his arm. Before they grabbed hands, Rin slapped the child's hand away.

"Yukio isn't your brother!" Rin growled.

"Kaito, let's perform the ritual before papa separates us."

"Are you listening to me?" Rin barked. He calmed down when Yukio touched his shoulder. Fear filled Rin's eyes when he noticed Yukio's; they weren't his.

"Let's run away Sorta. Then we won't have to do the ritual."

"But Kaito I want to perform the ritual. We'll be one again….. Damn it I mean snap out of it Yukio!" Rin yells shaking his head. The man who pleaded with them earlier appeared behind Sorta and clutched his hand. Sorta began struggling to get free.

"Time to go. You'll see each other again when the time comes," father says. Rin thought they were getting lucky and would not have to fight the ghosts. He was wrong. Sorta soon vanished and Rin took his place being dragged away by the father. For some reason he couldn't fight his way free. Looking back he sees Yukio collapse to the ground and Tsuzuki trying to wake him up. "I'll be back for you Kaito, stay right there," father told Yukio. Yukio with the rest of his strength tried reaching out for Rin; Rin did the same. The last thing Yukio saw was Rin struggling to get free.

When Yukio woke he was sluggish. He felt drugged. He quickly got to his feet only to regret it; he threw up. Ignoring the feeling to sleep he ran after his brother. He had no idea how long he had been out but he hoped there was a clue to where he could find Rin. Yukio stopped dead in his tracks, one foot on the steps when he heard footsteps above. Glancing up he saw Rin walking on the bridge connecting two houses. Yukio called out to him but Rin did not respond. Yukio watched his both, who seemed to be in a zombie state, cross the bridge and enter the other house only leaving the sound of the door locking behind.

* * *

Sooooo short T.T I have to make the next chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Yukio reverted to a five year old for a brief second as he stomped his foot. He was becoming really tired of this village's bullshit. He scans the area hoping to find a way into the next house. When he found it, Yukio frantically made his way inside and to the bridge. His anger rose when he could not open the door to the other house. Pulling a Rin, Yukio destructively shot many bullets at the door. However none of them made a dent. Yukio jumped when a whistle broke his concentration. Tsuzuki had snuck past the exorcist and stared intensely at the unmarked door.

"You won't get in that way."

"Then how should I get in?"

"A key."

"I am not searching the village for a key," Yukio sternly informed.

"No other choice." Tsuzuki grinned up at his protector. Yukio tensed when he felt the presence of a ghost. Looking over the railing to the bridge he saw a little boy. Yuki held his breath; Kaito was staring up at him. "You could ask him," Tsuzuki said peeking through Yukio's legs.

"That is a bad idea."

"Why?... You afraid?"

"Would you like me to leave you?" asked the younger Okumura. Tsuzuki gulped and violently shook his head. They watch as Kaito scurries away.

"Where's he going?"

"If he hides then they can't do the ritual."

"Oooh like hide and seek!.. Exorcist you are falling into that boy's mind," Tsuzuki said tugging on Yukio's coat.

"Do you have any idea where that key would be?"

"Not a clue."

"The door was locked from the other side meaning there is a way to enter the house from some other door," Yukio said aloud.

"This place has too many doors," Tsuzuki sighed. Ignoring his companion, Yukio makes his way to a small fork in the road where a lantern glowed brightly; the place he made a deal with Tsuzuki. Yukio took a few moments to gather his thoughts. He would lose time searching for a key. He was worried about Rin. His thoughts were interrupted when Tsuzuki forced his way under Yukio's coat and clung to his leg. A gun was shoved into a sickly woman's face as Yukio went on the defense.

"Mother," Yukio whispered as his mind synchronized with Kaito's. He shook his head trying to regain himself.

"You two need to run from here," she pleaded forcing something into Yukio's hands, "I don't care if Sorta wants to become one. You two must survive."

"He was taken," Yukio went along hoping if he listened to this woman he would find Rin. She pointed to her left showing Yukio the house; for a second he had no idea what she meant but then he realized that was the house connected by the bridge.

"He's in the cell. You must hurry my son," her last words before vanishing. Yukio glanced down to the key resting in his palm. Yukio gulped. He knew Kaito had ignored his mother and hid so he wouldn't be persuaded by Sorta to perform the ritual. Yukio hurried over to the door and tried pulling the door open; yet again locked. He groaned and readied his trigger finger when Tsuzuki yelped. To Yukio's dismay a horde of villagers had surrounded them. He was beginning to wonder if his so called mother lied to him.

"Open the door!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"It's locked."

"Then shoot it!" Tsuzuki was pulled backward as those orders fell from his mouth. Yukio had stepped between the troll and the ghosts. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," Yukio answered before pulling the trigger.

Rin lay on his back staring up at the ceiling; he was tired and was willing to let sleep take over his body. However gunshots disturbed his slumber as they echoed through the air. For a few moments Rin was confused as to why he could even hear a gun being fired or why anyone would be using a gun. His eyes snap open when he remembered his brother. Rin's voice was muffled so he could only mouth the word Yukio. He rolled on his stomach and saw a small room full with books. It was a decent room and made him feel comfortable but the room had bars for a window making the good atmosphere disappear. Rin could not get to his feet so he began crawling towards the door but was stopped by feet stepping in front of him. Sorta. Rin glanced up at the boy who was grinning down at him. Sorta's neck began glowing red showing the design of a butterfly. Rin could feel his neck heat up a bit and he instantly knew he had the same butterfly clinging to him. Sorta jumped when more gunshots reached their room, terror crept to his face. Rin grabbed Sorta's leg causing the boy to place his attention on the demon. Rin could only mouth words now but Sorta knew exactly what Rin wanted to say; we will leave this village.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT T.T


End file.
